Antisense, ribozymes, and RNA-decays are oligonucleotides that can be used asnew and powerful tools to specifically inhibit the expression of a chosen protein. Our strategy is to develop antisense, ribozyme, and decoy expression vectors against a number of target proteins(such as oncogenes and receptors) such that they can be used as new anti-cancer gene therapy. Liposomes are used as a means to deliver these expression vectors into the target cells, upon which they are expressed.